After Hours
by I can never tell
Summary: Yuri broke into the rink in the middle of the night to practice. It's what you did to be the best. Unfortunately, things don't go according to plan. He can only hope someone will find him in time to save his life and more importantly- his career.
1. Chapter 1

The rink closed at nine. Yakov left at nine-thirty and the custodial staff was done by ten. Practice was over when the doors were closed and locked; However, as the professional team had long ago learned, if there's a will there's a way and Yuri knew where Yakov kept his spare key. After hour practice was like the figure skating black market. It was a system that required precision and secrecy. It took more than making sure people kept their mouths shut. A few years into Victor's junior days and the security camera that watched the ice became notorious for "malfunctioning" for a few hours in the middle of the night. Years later and Yuri was using the same shortcuts and back doors to sneak into the sleeping building. He didn't turn on the overhead lights and instead settled for the dim spotlight that hit the middle of the ice. Slipping his skates on his feet and his phone in his pocket Yuri took to the ice.

It was different at night. The familiar building transformed into something new and exciting. The sound of skate cutting ice echoed so clearly through the air it became its own kind of music. Yuri's day practice had been fine but he was a defending champion now, anything less than excellent wouldn't cut it. He skated through the routine with the adrenaline from trespassing egging him on. And maybe it was because it was dark, or because he was tired, or because he just wasn't paying close enough attention, his toepick caught on an attempted quad, there was an audible pop in his knee and he was sent flying, not into the air, but head first into the ice.

It happened too quickly for Yuri to tuck his head, too quickly for him to use any of the procedures for falling safely. The impact knocked the wind out of him and the sound his head made when it hit the ice echoed through the dark building for what seemed like an eternity. Yuri cried out his head was pulsing. "Shit," he ground out through clenched teeth. He was laying on his stomach with his arms out in front of him and his forehead resting on the ice. He tried to pull his head off the ice but even the small movement caused his eyes to tear up.

 _This is bad._

He again tried again to get up but only managed to flop onto his back with a strangled sob.

 _Very bad._

The left side of his forehead, the contact point, was numb, a fact he was grateful for. While he couldn't yet feel the sharp pain of the laceration he _could_ feel the blood seeping out of the slit skin and down his face. Yuri tried once more and found that he couldn't sit up let alone get himself off the ice. Panic appeared out of the shadows like a wolf and sunk its teeth in Yuri's core.

 _There's no one here. No one. What am I going to do?_

He tried to keep his breathing steady. He groaned as the amount of pain coursing through him amplified.

 _My phone. I have to call for help._

Yakov would be pissed when he found out about the breaking in but he'd bust an aneurysm if Yuri bled out before competition season and on his ice no less. Yuri's body began to shiver violently and he knew he had to move. He rolled back onto his stomach and fought down the reflex to vomit. The ice below him was already coated in crimson. He pulled one leg under him. "Okay…" He took a trembling breath and attempted to move his left leg. His knee was stiff but it wasn't hurting. He bent it- or tried to he felt the same popping as before but this time it was accompanied with the sensation of bones snapping. He screamed. No one heard him. No one. "I can't stay here," Yuri sobbed. He used his forearms to pull himself toward the boards. "Come on," he said through chattering teeth. He couldn't move fast enough. "Come on!" He hadn't even reached the edge of the stoplight before his arms gave out. His head was fuzzy and his vision was flickering. He fell flat against the ice, grateful that the cold at least helped numb the pain in his head. "I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot." His leg was throbbing.

 _I might have just ended my career_

He closed his eyes against the brightness of the light on him. "The rink opens at six Yakov will be here by five. I can make it till five. I'll be ok," Yuri whispered. He knew vaguely that he shouldn't fall asleep but it was late and he was cold and the prospect of sleep was just too tempting.

/././

Victor and Yuuri approached the front door to the rink at four-thirty in the morning. Victor reached into his pocket and produced a key- perk of being a part time coach. Mila jumped out of her car to meet them.

"You have a key? Great! Now I don't have to go in through the locker room window." Victor chuckled and Yuuri stared at her like she was crazy.

"The window?" He asked.

"Only place they don't have cameras," Mila replied.

"You realize Yakov will be here in about forty-five minutes right?" Victor asked as he pushed open the door.

"That's forty-five minutes of ice time wasted." Mila adjusted her bag and walked in behind them. Victor went over to turn on the lights and Yuuri sat down to pull on his skates. Mila walked over to him, having stopped in the locker room first. "Why are you two here so early anyway?" She asked propping her foot up on the bench next to Yuuri to remove her boot.

"It's easier when there are less people watching," Yuuri said quietly. He glanced up at the ice and froze. Is that…? Yuuri's heart started thumping. He was afraid to look closer. The lights roared to life illuminating the entire building. Mila screamed. Victor ran around the corner with a million questions on his lips. By the time he took in the scene Mila had already jumped the boards, sprinting onto the ice with one shoe on.

"Yuri. Yura," She said, sliding onto her knees. It looked like a horror movie. The ice was smeared with dried blood and the teenager in front of her was out cold. "Oh my God," She put a shaking hand to her mouth. Victor appeared next to her. "Is he… oh, my God. Yura." Victor put two fingers under Yuri's jaw.

"He's ok. Mila call 112." Mila stared at Yuri's unresponsive body. "Mila!" She looked up at him helplessly.

"I've got it," Yuuri said from the sidelines, pulling out his phone. Yuri groaned and all their eyes were on him.

"Yurio can you hear me?" Victor leaned down close to catch a response. He placed his hands on Yuri's back and shoulder. "Yurio?"

"It's Yuri," he ground out. Yuri's eyes fluttered open against the bright light. Mila sat back with a breath of relief.

"What happened to you?" Mila asked. Yuri pushed himself up onto his forearms. Victor steadied him as he rolled onto his back. Now that they could see just how bad Yuri's head looked they both cringed.

"I couldn't get to my phone," Yuri said. Victor took note of how his voice slurred. "I tried but I couldn't-" He inhaled sharply through his teeth.

"Okay," Victor said. He brushed Yuri's hair out of his face and examined the gash splitting his eyebrow. Yuri closed his eyes and a faint whine escaped his lips. "I know, I'm sorry."

"No, my knee. I h-hurt my knee," Yuri gasped. Victor moved down and even through Yuri's leggings he could see the misalignment. "I can't move it," Yuri said. His foot twitched and Victor immediately locked a hand above and below his knee to stop the movement.

"Don't try and move." Yuri huffed on a sob that escaped his throat. He raised both hands to his face.

"My career is over isn't it?" Tears fell down his cheeks. Mila scooted over and placed his head in her lap.

"No, it's not. But it could be if you keep moving," Victor said. Mila whipped the tears off his face with her thumb.

"It's a dislocation Yuri, you'll be just fine," She said. He exhaled and closed his eyes.

"You're an idiot Yuri Plisetsky," Mila said quietly. "Don't you know better than to skate alone?" Yuri cleared his throat and mumbled something incoherent. "What?" Mila asked leaning forward. Yuri turned his head muttering a bit louder, still nothing comprehensible in any language.

"Yuri speak up," Victor demanded. Yuri continued on his ramblings with no indication that he understood.

"Victor the ambulance is here," Yuuri called. Victor nodded and stood.

"Keep him awake Mila." She nodded and put both hands on Yuri's face.

"Keep talking, that's it tiger."

Victor greeted the paramedics and led them across the ice. They carefully secured Yuri onto a board and lifted him up and off the ice. Mila and Yuuri bounced to his side.

"Who's riding with us?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I am," Victor said. "Mila can you wait for Yakov? He'll have Yuri's emergency contact information." She nodded. Victor turned to Yuuri. "I'm sorry-" he began. Yuuri held up a hand.

"I'll take the car and meet you," Yuuri said. He took Victor's hand. "It's going to be ok." Victor nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance. It took off in the direction of the hospital with its sirens blaring.

* * *

 **A.N~ I needed something to do so I wrote. Any ideas about what comes next?**


	2. Chapter 2

The paramedics hooked Yuri to a heart monitor and frantic beeping filled the cramped space. He was hooked to as many wires as possible, an oxygen mask was strapped to his face, and an IV was jammed into his arm. Yuri was shivering so hard Victor worried he'd chip a tooth. His temperature was much too low- a side effect of being on the ice all night. They put warming blankets over him but still, the teenager trembled. Victor held his hand and tried to keep him calm.  
"Shhh Yura, it's ok." Yuri gripped his hand tightly. They went over a bump and Yuri cried out. His leg was on fire. Every nerve in his body was screaming. He gasped for breath.

"Hurts."

"I know. It's ok," Victor ran his thumb over Yuri's knuckles, "It's not much longer and then they're going to fix you up." The parametric increased pressure on Yuri's cut which had reopened when they moved him off the ice.

"I want my mom. Call my mom," Yuri whined. Victor knit his eyebrows.

"We will." Yuri stared at the light above him. It moved and floated in front of him. He felt like he was underwater. His eyes began drifting closed.

"Stay with us kid," The paramedic sitting across from Victor said. "You hit your head pretty hard." Yuri's eyelids lifted slowly. His normally spirited eyes were dull.

"I'm tired," Yuri mumbled.

"I know," Victor said, "You can sleep soon I promise, just stay awake."  
Yuri looked at him but his eyes didn't focus on the man sitting next to him.

"I'm never gonna skate again," he slurred. "I messed up. I-" Yuri's eyelids fluttered closed. The monitor rang out loudly.

"His blood pressure's dropping, how far out are we?" The parametric demanded.

"Pulling in now," the driver replied. Victor's chest was frozen over.

When the doors opened Yuri was rushed inside. Victor followed after them as far as he could before a nurse stopped him.

"Sir we have to take him for an MRI and X-rays. Are you family?"

"No. Yes. I'm…" Victor trailed off not sure how to answer.

"Victor?" He turned at the familiar voice. Yakov was striding down the hallway toward him. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"I don't know. We found him this morning on the ice. He wasn't making much sense." Yakov pinched the bridge of his nose. "He was asking for his mother…"

"How hard did he hit his head?" Yakov asked with a bitter scoff. Victor just raised a brow at him. "Yuri hasn't spoken to his mother in years. He refuses to."

"But you called didn't you?" Victor asked.

"I'm legally obligated to. So far she hasn't picked up." Yakov accepted the admittance forms from the nurse. They sat in the waiting area so he could fill them out. "I signed to be an emergency guardian when Yuri moved here from Moscow… That was five years ago and I haven't heard from the women since."

"I guess I always assumed she was a workaholic. I had no idea she was so… absent." Victor shook his head and brushed the hair from his eyes. Yuuri walked in a half hour later and sat down next to Victor.

"Sorry, it took me so long. Mila was really upset and I didn't want to leave her," he said.

"It's okay. We don't know anything yet," Victor replied. A while later a doctor appeared. They all stood.

"The MRI was clear of intracranial bleeding. He has a concussion and is still having trouble with clear speech and his memory isn't complete. What we're most concerned about is the knee dislocation. From our X-rays we can see that his ACL is torn and will need surgery to be repaired," He said. Yakov rubbed his temple. "An orthopedic surgeon will have to manually reset his knee and then we will take him up to an OR."

"Can we see him?" Victor asked. The doctor nodded.

"He's been asking for you actually. I do have to warn you along with the concussion he's on pain medication so he won't be himself."

"When will his surgery be?" Yakov asked. "I have yet to reach his mother." The doctor nodded.

"We have time," The doctor replied. He led them down the hall and into a procedure room. Yuri was resting in an upright position. The lights were dim but Yuri's eyes were still squinted. He was staring at the far wall with a blank expression. He didn't look over at them when they walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Yuuri asked. They sat in chairs at his bedside.

"Did you call my mom?" He asked. His voice sounded tired and his words lagged a bit at the end.

"I have… she didn't answer. I'll go call again," Yakov said. He stepped outside the room.

"My head hurts," Yuri announced.

"I'd think so," Victor said with a small smile, "you're fell hard and you're sporting the stitches to prove it." Yuri's hand shot up to his forehead. He trailed his fingertips over the gauze taped over his gash. "Don't touch, Yuri, don't-" Victor pulled Yuri's hand away gently. He looked over at them for the first time.

"Victor?" His eyebrows were knit together.

"Yes?"

"You cut your hair." Yuuri and Victor made eye contact.

"I did. Years ago," Victor said. There was a moment of silence.

"I knew that," Yuri muttered. He rubbed his eyes. His memories swirled in his head in no particular order. The steady aching made it hard- no, impossible- for him to sort through them.

"You have a concussion," Victor explained. "You'll be able to think more clearly soon." Yuri closed his eyes for a second and took some deep breaths. His stomach was swirling uncomfortably. His head was killing him- that he was aware of. He was also aware that his leg was not hurting. In fact, he couldn't feel it at all from the knee down.

"Did they fix my knee?" He asked looking between the two older skaters.

"Not yet…" Yuuri said. "It's dislocated and you have to have surgery. Remember?"

"They haven't done the surgery?" Yuri asked. Victor and Yuuri shifted in their seats.

"No, they haven't. They still have to reset it. The doctor is going to come up soon to do that," Victor said. Yuri stared at his lap. His breathing increased ever so slightly.

"I think," he paused, "I think something's wrong."  
 _I should be in pain. I should feel it_

"What's wrong?" Victor asked. Yuri leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. "Yurio?" Victor stood and brushed the blond hair away from his forehead.

"Something's wrong… I can't feel it… something's wrong," Yuri rambled with his eyes still closed. Yuuri frowned and reached over to pull the blanket away. Yuri's leg was purple. From the knee down the flesh was dark and cold.

"Help! We need some help in here!" Victor yelled. He couldn't wait and ran to the door to scan the hall.

"Something's wrong," Yuri repeated. Yuuri moved up and placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. They're going to fix it you'll be okay," he said. Victor returned seconds later with a team of doctors and nurses. They took one look at Yuri's leg and all hell broke loose.

"Blood flow is compromised we have to realign his knee now."

"Someone page Ortho." They brought a portable ultrasound and searched Yuri's ankle for a pulse. The orthopedic surgeon ran in. She scanned the scene and immediately began yelling.

"Why didn't you page me sooner!" She pushed the person with the ultrasound out of the way and took over. Yuri was the only one in the room who seemed unbothered. He was lying still with his eyes half open. "I have to set his knee. Will someone please get the lights on!" She ripped the blanket off the bed and Yuri curled up best he could, blocking his eyes with his arm.

"You need to leave," one of the other doctors tried to push Yuuri and Victor out of the room. Yuri began to squirm, unnerved by all the attention. Yuuri and Victor were almost out the door when the surgeon spoke up.

"Let them stay. He's going to need someone to hold his hand." Victor walked over and took Yuri's hand. "Yuri, sweety, can you hear me? My name is Dr. Alcaraz, I'm here to fix your leg."

"I fell on the ice," Yuri muttered.

"Yes, you did, and now the blood flow to your foot is being blocked by the dislocation. I have to realign your knee and I have to do it now."

"Wait! Please, she'll be here."

"I know you're tired and in pain, but if this doesn't happen you will lose your leg." She pulled on his leg to get it into position.  
Yuri tried to move but many hands held him in place.

"Ow!" Yuri winced and rolled his head back and forth. She placed her hands on his knee.

"Yuri, this is going to hurt. Try to stay still." She waited for Yuri to take a deep breath and then in one quick motion she jammed the bones back in place. There was a cracking sound but it was drowned out by Yuri's scream. He gripped Victor's hand so tightly you could practically hear Victor's hand crunching. "I'm done. Ok? All done." Dr. Alcaraz checked again for a pulse in his ankle. Yuri was shaking. He could definitely feel his knee now. He was crying and unable to be embarrassed about it. Yakov ran back into the room his phone was being held in a limp hand. Yuri's eyes locked onto him. A moment of silence passed between them.

"She's not coming. Is she?" Yuri asked. Yakov looked at his student with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Yura," he said. Yuri turned and buried his face in his pillow. He groaned as Dr. Alcaraz probed his leg.

"Dammit. It's not pinking up like I'd like it too. We need to get him to an OR." Yuri's eyes widened. "Move people!" The bed was being rolled quickly out of the room. Yuri hadn't let go of Victor's hand and he ran will them towards the elevator. Yuri was frantic.

"Please don't take my leg. I need my leg," He gasped. Tears spilled down his cheeks. He locked eyes with Victor. "Don't let them cut off my leg." He took a shuddering breath. "I need my leg," he whined. Victor's chest ached.

"Sir this is as far as you can go." Victor eased his hand out of Yuri's death grip.

"It's going to be okay Yura!" He called after them. "You're going to be okay."

Victor watched the elevator doors close. He stood and felt helpless. He walked back toward Yuri's room. Yakov and Yuuri were standing by the door. Yuuri was filling him in. Yakov looked older than he ever had.

"She didn't answer?" Victor asked. Yakov turned to him, his eyes were exhausted. He shook his head.

"Oh no, she answered." Victor clenched his fists and locked his eyes on the ground. Yuuri's eyes bounced between the two of them.

"I don't understand…"

"Neither do I," Yakov said. He turned away from them and walked toward the waiting room. Because at that point waiting was all they could do.

* * *

 **A.N~ I'll be writing 2,000 ish words every day (I know it's dinky but I've got real world stuff to do). I planned to publish a chapter every day but I'm going out of tow. Expect a 12,000+ word chapter on Tuesday. Let me know if you have any special requests!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Yuri came to he was greeted by a woman's face in a halo of light.  
"Mama?" Yuri whispered. He groaned and blinked a few times only to realize the face in front of him was an unfamiliar one. "What's..." His mouth felt like it was full of cotton. The face in front of him blurred. "Where...?"

"Take it easy Mr. Plisetsky, you just got out of surgery." Yuri tried to make his eyes focus but a concussion and anesthesia don't mix well.

"Did they amp...utate?" Yuri asked, struggling through the sentence. The young doctor giggled at him under her breath.

"No, Dr. Alcaraz was able to save your leg." Yuri let out a sigh of relief. "She'll be in to talk to you and your friends once you've had a chance to wake up." Yuri nodded and spent the next twenty minutes watching the doctor write on his chart and fuss with the machinery. He could hear Yakov, Victor, and Yuuri approaching before they walked into the room. Dr. Alcaraz was with them and she smiled when she saw Yuri was awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Yuri shrugged and rolled his eyes as Victor hopped onto the bed next to him.

"So my leg's okay?" Yuri asked. Dr. Alcaraz's smile wavered ever so slightly.

"Yuri... there was a lot more damage than we originally anticipated," Dr. Alcaraz explained. "Your ACL was torn completely and there was nerve damage around the joint from the prolonged dislocation."

"How long before I can skate?" Yuri asked. His hands were gripping his thin blanket. Dr. Alcaraz faltered she looked at the ground for a moment to collect herself.

"Yuri we did everything we could but there's a chance you'll never skate again."  
Everything froze.

"I don't want that to discourage you from trying- we are affiliated with the best physical therapist in the country. I've already spoken to her about a program for you and she believes that in enough time..." Dr. Alcaraz trailed off when it became apparent Yuri wasn't listening. "Yuri?"

"Get out."

"I realize this is the exact opposite of what you want to hear-"

"I said get out!" Yuri's eyes narrowed and he bore his teeth. "Shut up and leave me alone!"

"Yuri!" Yakov scolded.

"No, it's okay," Dr. Alcaraz said. She turned to face them. "He'll need a chance to process. I'll be back later to change his dressings." She exited the room and the second she was gone Yuri felt the pressure build in his chest to the point where it was unbearable.

"So that's it then," he said. Yuri bit his lower lip so hard he could taste blood.

"It's not impossible. Didn't you hear her? We'll get you the best doctors and you'll be back on the ice in no time," Victor said with a naive enthusiasm. Yuri glared at him, his eyes were becoming glassy. Yuuri leaned over and placed a hand on Victor's upper back.

"Uh, Victor? Why don't we go get some coffee and update Mila," he said quietly. Victor nodded and together they left the room. Yakov waited for the door to swing closed behind them before he took a seat on the side of the bed. Yuri wouldn't meet his eye. The teenager was actively controlling his breathing doing his best to contain his emotions.

"Yura-"

"Don't," Yuri said. A single tear slipped down his cheek and he quickly whipped it away. "I did this. It's my own fault." He took a shuddering breath and cleared his throat. "I broke in. I skated alone without telling anyone where I'd be. I knew better." Yakov's eyebrows knit together in a somber expression. Yuri blinked rapidly a few times. He looked up at his coach with red puffy eyes. "It's just that the I was having trouble with the routine and I thought I could get it if I practiced more," Yuri's speech picked up so much that by the end he was rambling without breath, "I was so close to making it perfect and now I'll never get a chance-" Yuri's shoulders shook as large sobs ripped through his throat.

"Shhhh," Yakov soothed. He pulled Yuri's head against his shoulder. Yuri's fists closed around the fabric of his coat, one which Yakov was rarely seen without. "You'll be okay. This isn't the end of the world if the doctor says there's hope then believe there is." He ran his hand over Yuri's hair. Yuri continued to cry. His heart was breaking and nothing anyone could say could ease his pain.

"This isn't the end," Yakov whispered, holding Yuri tight.

Eventually, Yuri passed out from a combination of pain medication and mental exhaustion. Yakov was grateful he was on an IV, without it the teen would have surely dehydrated. Yuuri and Victor returned shortly after.

"Mila stopped by," Yuuri said as they both sat down bedside. "She's been running lessons all day but she wanted to drop this off." He placed Yuri's cell phone on the bedside table. Yakov nodded. In the state of emergency, he'd completely forgotten about the lessons and practices he was supposed to run. He'd have to remember to thank Mila profusely for stepping in.

"I'll have to call in someone to teach for a few days at least..." Yakov muttered.

"I'm sure Mila doesn't mind bossing people around," Victor said. Yakov scoffed.

"While that may be I don't know how long I'll be needed here. I'd feel more at ease if one of the junior trainers was put in charge in light of my absence."

"Don't bother," Yuri mumbled. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. "I don't need you here." Yakov tried not to let the comment get to him.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have no problem being here." Yuri sighed and rolled over so his back was to them. His head was aching and the numbness in his knee was beginning to fade.

"You're a coach. I don't need a coach anymore," Yuri said. The other three made awkward eye contact.

"I can call your grandfather if you want," Yakov said.

"No. Don't bother him," Yuri replied. He rubbed his throat uncomfortably.

"Do you want ice chips or something to eat? Or I can get the doctor if you're in pain," Yuuri rambled.

"I don't want anything."

"Are you sure? You don't have to be in pain," Yuuri insisted." Yuri rolled his eyes as a wave of frustration over him.

" God. Just stop, okay? Stop hovering. Stop asking if I'm in pain or if I want anything. Just back off," he snapped. There was a rapid knock on the door and it was pushed open. Dr. Alcaraz stepped inside wearing a large smile.

"Hello, Yuri. How are you feeling?" She asked. Yuri didn't reply, he didn't even turn to face her. She didn't seem to take offense at all. "I'm going to change your bandages, okay?" She walked around to the other side of the bed and peeled back the blanket to expose his left leg. Yuri just laid there while she cut off the gauze. "The anesthetic should be wearing off by now. Can you feel this?" She trailed a pen across the bottom of his foot. His toes twitched. "Good," she repeated the action up his shin. "How about now?" Yuri gave a single, curt nod. "Perfect," she smiled. Yuri's knee was bruised and swollen with two rows of stitches on either side of his knee cap. She prodded the area gently and Yuri flinched. His face screwed up but he didn't object to the contact. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I can administer a higher dose of morphine."

"What's the point. It's gonna hurt for a long time I might as well get used to it." Dr. Alcaraz frowned but didn't push the subject. She placed the button for the morphine drip close by.

"If you change your mind." She wrote something down on the chart. "You will be discharged tonight if nothing changes. Have you decided on a physical therapist?"

"I don't want physical therapy," Yuri said. He kept his back to her.

"I'd hate to think you'd let all my hard work go to waste," she propped her hands on her hips. "It's not easy putting a knee back together you know."

"Are you done?" Yuri asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. I'm done." Dr. Alcaraz closed his chart forcefully and turned to leave, gesturing for the three companions to join her in the hall. She closed the door behind them.

"It's my understanding that you are his coach, a teammate, and a.. fellow competitor?"

"That is correct," Yakov replied. She nodded and shifted so she was holding Yuri's chart against her hip.

"I've noticed you're having trouble deciding on a recovery plan."

"Well, Yuri has always been stubborn," Victor said. "He doesn't like the idea of putting his career on hold. You understand." Dr. Alcaraz pursed her lips and lifted her eyebrows.

"While that may be the case his career will be over if he doesn't peruse treatment. Half-assing physical therapy isn't going to cut it. He needs to dedicate himself fully to rehabilitation and even then I cannot guarantee he will be at the level he was before."

"Of course. I can assure you Yuri will go to physical therapy," Yakov said.

"Can you? Assure me?" Dr. Alcaraz spoke in a way that was tinged with attitude.

"He lives with me, getting him there would be no problem." Dr. Alcaraz scoffed.

"Getting him there's not the problem." Her eyes narrowed at them. "I've been doing this a long time. I know what it looks like when a patient has given up." She pointed to the closed door behind them. "That boy in there is going to have to pour his heart and soul into treatment just to be able to jog again. Not skate, not flip around in the air or whatever it is you do, but to jog." She paused looking at the defeat that crossed their features. She shifted her weight and backed off a bit. "You need to find someone that can convince him to give it his all. I mean no disrespect, but whatever it is y'all are doing isn't cutting it." Their eyes fell to the floor. "Come one now chins up. Moping isn't going to solve anything. He has to have someone. Family, friends, girlfriend, boyfriend, next door neighbor, anyone." Victor thought but all he could do was shake his head.

"I-I don't know," he admitted. Yakov too was at a loss.

"You people spend every day with him I find it hard to believe you don't know a single thing about him," Dr. Alcaraz said.

"He doesn't train with anyone his age at the rink. And at home... he's extremely private with his personal life," Yakov said. Dr. Alcaraz raised an eyebrow at them. "I could call Lilia, she might know something."

"What about Otabek Altin?" Yuuri asked. They all turned their eyes on him.

"The Kazakh skater from the Grand Prix?" Victor asked. Yuuri nodded.

"They spent a lot of time together after the competition and judging from Yurio's social media they kept in touch."

"The motorcycle rider?" Yakov asked, his face paled a bit. Of course, of all the people Yuri could have made friends with... it had to be someone with an affinity for riding a mechanical death trap. Dr. Alcaraz's pager went off and she began to take off down the hall running off towards the next emergency.

"Well, whoever he is get him here. I'll be back as soon as I can," she called over her shoulder. Victor leaned against the wall next to Yuri's door.

"Assuming we can contact him, just what exactly are we going to say?" He asked. Yuuri peaked through the narrow window on the door.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," he said. The other two looked over his shoulder and saw Yuri curled up on the bed holding his phone close to his face. Every few seconds his thumbs would dance across the screen and he would pause to read a text reply.

 **'Beka, something happened...'**

One minute Otabek was receiving a text at the gym and the next he was online buying a plane ticket. He was on the phone with Yuri while he packed.  
"Don't come all the way out here. There's nothing you can do," Yuri groaned.

"When are you getting discharged?" Otabek asked, jamming a charging cable in his carry on.

"Tonight, probably."

"You're still living with your coaches right?" Yuri sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm serious Beka, get your money back. I'm fine," Yuri said.

"Yura- shut up. I'll see you in a few hours." Otabek hung up the phone and finished shoving things in his bag. Yuri rolled over in bed. Yakov walked back into the room once the call ended, he was reading over an email.

"Yakov?" His coach hummed in reply. "Can you tell Lilia I have a friend coming over?"

When Dr. Alcaraz returned to sign the discharge papers she was relieved to see Yuri sitting up and engaged with whatever was on his phone. He looked up at her, "it's about time."

"In a hurry?" She asked, checking and noting his vitals.

"I've got plans," he said as she looked at his eyes with a penlight.

"Well, you're in luck. I don't see any reason why you can't go home." She finished his chart and signed off at the bottom. "I'll have one of my interns come in and explain the aftercare for your sutures and stretches to maintain good blood flow." Yuri nodded. Yakov shook her hand and thanked her on her way out. "You're welcome. I'll be watching for you in next years figure skating finals." She was halfway out the door when she added, "And tell Mr. Altin I said hi."

Yuri was wheeled out and carefully placed in the backseat of Yakov's car. Yuuri and Victor had left earlier to let their dog out. The passenger seat was filled with prescriptions. Yuri's leg was stretched across the bench seat, the brace he had to wear was large and bulky. When they got to Lilia's house she was waiting on the front porch. Yuri hobbled up to her on crutches.

"It could be worse," She said. Yuri rolled his eyes and she ushered him inside without another word. Yuri stretched out across her couch and scrolled through his phone. He perked up when Otabek texted him, saying he was on his way. He tapped through the many airplane selfies and window pictures Otabek had sent him on Snapchat.  
Before he knew it a clean shaven, leather clad, nineteen year old was standing on his doorstep. Yuri struggled to get up off the couch but Yakov was already opening the door. Otabek greeted him politely.

"He's in there," Yakov said. Otabek nodded and walked past him. Yakov lingered in the open doorway looking around the driveway. Eventually, he closed the door when it was clear Otabek had taken a taxi and not his motorcycle. Yuri couldn't help the way his lips twitched in a smile when their eyes met. Otabek glanced at the cut on his face and the brace on his leg.

"Damn... I might actually have a chance at the China Cup now." Yuri scoffed and threw a pillow at him.

"This is a big deal idiot," he snapped. Otabek caught the pillow easily.

"Yeah, for me!" Otabek said in a voice that was clearly joking. He tossed the pillow back on the couch. He dropped the joking air and with it, his smile faded.

"Move over," he demanded.

It took about two minutes of adjusting but soon enough, the two were resting comfortably on the sofa. Yuri's leg was laid across Otabek's lap and the older skater was trailing his fingers up and down his shin."How long?" Otabek asked.

"6-8 months," Yuri deadpanned. He tried not to think about how long that actually was. Otabek's face settled into his normal, stoic, expression.

"It will go by faster than you think." Yuri rolled his eyes. His head was hurting again. "You are young, you have time to get back to where you were. One missed season isn't the end of the world."

"I might never come back," Yuri said with his eyes trained on the floor. Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri's shoulders and rubbed the back of Yuri's neck.

"You'll be okay Yura," He said.

"You don't know that. No one knows that," Yuri said, melting into Otabek's touch. Lilia answered her phone in the kitchen and was talking loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.

"ACL torn completely... yes I know... I'm not sure what I'll do with this season's choreography... well if she's interested..." She walked past the entrance to the living room. Her eyes flashed over the two of them. "We can talk payment later." Yuri groaned and tipped his head back.

"Let's go upstairs," he said, desperate to get out of earshot. Otabek helped him stand and handed Yuri his crutches. They had to pass the office door to get to the staircase. No matter how stealthy they tried to be the tapping of the crutches on the hardwood floor gave them away.

"Yuri leave the door open please," Yakov said, not looking up from his desk. Yuri made a face and turned to face the open office door.

"Why?"

"It's a house rule." Yuri locked eyes with Otabek his annoyed expression was amplified.

"Funny, it wasn't a 'house rule' last time Mila was over," He said.

"Well, yes, but that wasn't... I mean with Mila you weren't..." Yakov looked between the two of them helplessly. Yuri watched Otabek blush and a light bulb went off over his head.

"Wait... you think? Beka and I?" Yuri scoffed. "I love him but I'm not in love with him. Stop being gross." Yakov's eyes widened. He looked at the stoic, muscular, figure standing in his doorway in complete disbelief.

"Yuri, I-I care about him but we're not...I uh, I have a girlfriend," Otabek stammered.

"He has a girlfriend," Yuri repeated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yakov paled and turned back to his work.

"Forget I said anything." Yuri turned back to the staircase.

"Hmmm... how is this going to work?" He mumbled. He turned to Otabek. "Do you think you could maybe..." Otabek's eyebrows raised slightly but he complied. Yuri sent him a devilish grin and hopped onto his back. Otabek was careful not to ram Yuri's leg into any walls or door frame. "Second on the left," Yuri said once they reached the top of the stairs. Once Otabek had walked inside Yuri kicked the door closed for good measure.

Yuri's room was very plain. He hadn't bothered moving most of his stuff into the guest room, it was meant to be temporary. Otabek set him down on the bed. He scooted back to rest his back against the headboard. His skull was pounding. Otabek sat next to him.  
"Speaking of your girlfriend," Yuri began, "what did Julia say about your spontaneous trip to Russia?"  
Otabek groaned. Yuri turned to face him with a raised brow.

"I knew I forgot something," he said.

"You forgot to tell her?" Yuri said in disbelief. "You're a crap boyfriend you know that right?"

"I was a bit distracted," Otabek said. Yuri shook his head and  
rested it against Otabek's shoulder.

"She's gonna dump your ass one of these days."

"Believe me I know." Otabek pulled his knee up, bumping Yuri's leg in the process. Yuri winced and sucked in air through his teeth. "Sorry-" Otabek looked at Yuri's pained face with worry leaking out of his features.

"It's fine," Yuri said through grit teeth. His leg was twitching, every small movement made it feel like needles being stabbed in his knee cap.

"You should take something," Otabek said, sitting up on the bed.

"No, I don't need it. The drugs make me feel sick."

"You're in pain..." Otabek trailed off.

"And I will be for a long time. Drop it," Yuri snapped. His eyes widened as the words left his mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's okay," Otabek said. He relaxed back and Yuri grabbed his arm and buried his forehead in Otabek's shoulder. Yuri swallowed and changed the subject.

"Did you at least tell your coach you were leaving?" Yuri asked, trying to press the pain out of his head.

"Yeah. She wasn't too happy about it but she'll get over it."

"Like she got over you doing her daughter?" Yuri ground out. Otabek chuckled with a light shaking of his head. "I have a feeling Julia won't love finding out you're traveling from her mom," Yuri added.

"J will understand. I'll call her tonight and explain. She's a fan of yours you know." He reached over and pulled Yuri's laptop off the bedside table.

"Does that make you jealous?" Yuri asked, there was a whisper of his usual banter in his voice. Otabek powered on the computer.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he mumbled, passing over the laptop so Yuri could put in the password. Once unlocked, Otabek logged into his twitter. So far the news about Yuri's injuries hadn't gotten out. Yuri was still gripping Otabek's sleeve with clawed hands. "She's watched your Grand Prix Final performance at least a hundred times and even considered herself an Angel," Otabek said trying to get Yuri's attention. "She gets mad at me because I don't give her every detail about what we do when we hang out." Yuri's head tipped up just enough so he could see Otabek's worried expression. "I promised I'd introduce the two of you."

"Bring her with you next time you decide to crash here unexpected," Yuri ground out. He shifted so he was laying back against the pillows. "Just don't be surprised if we run away together." Otabek laughed.

"I doubt it. She might be your fan but she gives me _plenty_ of attention." He wiggled his brow.

"Leave," Yuri said pointing to the door.

"Ok I'll stop," Otabek said. Yuri wrapped both hands around his head. It felt like his skull was splitting. "Yura, please, take something." Otabek leaned over and placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder. Yuri's eyes were watering and his jaw was clamped shut. "You need to take something." Yuri nodded. No words would come out but he nodded. Otabek got up and Yuri whined as the movement jostled him. Otabek returned just a minute later with a pill and a glass of water. He coaxed Yuri to sit up and take it. Immediately, Yuri felt relief. He was able to relax as a warm feeling settled over him. He wordlessly pulled Otabek back against the headboard and curled up in his arms. Otabek's lip tugged up in a smile. Drugged Yuri is cuddly, he thought. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Yuri admitted. "Thank you." He nuzzled his nose against Otabek's neck.

"That tickles Yura," Otabek said turning his head away.

"You smell good." Otabek leaned back to get a good look at his best friend. Yuri's pupils were blown and his cheeks were rosy.

"What the hell is in that prescription?"

"I don't know but it's good," Yuri said, drawing out his words. Otabek laughed under his breath. "Wanna watch Netflix?"

Yuri didn't even make it through one episode before falling asleep. Otabek too was dozing off listening to the TV show play quietly. By the fourth episode, the bedroom was silent, filled with quiet breathing.

It was the pain in his head that pulled him back to the real world. Yuri opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his room, in his bed, and his best friend was sleeping next to him. The pain medication was dulling, his knee was still pain-free but it wasn't doing much for his head anymore. His stomach clenched painfully.  
"Stupid drugs," he mumbled. He looked over at Otabek but couldn't bring himself to wake him. Instead, Yuri reached over for his crutches. Getting off the bed wasn't that challenging it was crossing his room that proved to be an issue. He made it halfway to the door when a wave of dizziness overtook him. He fell to the ground with a crash. Otabek shot up from the bed.

"Yuri?" He reached over and turned on the lamp. He hopped off of the bed and kneeled next to the dazed teenager. "What happened?" Yuri shook his head. One hand was clamped over his stomach.

"I'm gonna be sick," he gasped. Otabek pulled over the trash can just in time. Yuri wretched, holding himself up with one arm and holding the plastic trash bin with the other. Otabek slid over and pulled Yuri's hair back. "God," Yuri moaned in between gagging. The motion made it feel like a knife as being driven through his temples. Otabek pulled the hair tie off Yuri's wrist and used it to secure his hair back. After a minute Yuri sat back. His face was pale and his eyes were leaky.

"Are you ok?" Otabek asked. Yuri looked at him but he didn't see him. His brain was on fire. He grabbed his head with both hands folding in on himself. "Yuri?"

"It hurts," Yuri wailed.

"I don't understand, the medication shouldn't have worn off yet," Otabek said.

"I can't take it. I don't want the surgery," Yuri slurred. Otabek's eyebrows knit. He moved the trash can and forced Yuri to look at him. "She should be here."

"Lilia?" Otabek asked. "Mila?"

"No, no…" Yuri trailed off. His eyes screwed closed. Otabek bit his lip and held Yuri up.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked. Yuri's breath hitched.

"The rink. I snuck in. There's a hole in the fence and the back door-"  
"No. Yura, you're home. We're in your room." Yuri looked around in a haze. Sweat had gathered on his brow. Otabek's words didn't seem to end his confusion. "Yuri, what's my name?" Otabek asked quietly. Yuri didn't respond. Otabek shook his shoulders. "My name, Yura, what's _my_ name?" Desperation soaked his words. Yuri looked at him helplessly. His mouth opened and clothed but nothing came out. Tears spilled from his eyes. Otabek's eyes widened, fear froze over his chest. "Think. You know my name. You know it." Yuri continued to cry silently. "You know," Otabek repeated quietly.

"I'm sorry," Yuri gasped. Otabek grabbed him and pulled him into his shoulder.

"It's ok. You're ok. You just need some help that's all." Otabek held him close, refusing to let the fear take over his mind. "I have to go wake them up. I have to go," Otabek said, but he didn't loosen his grip. He buried his nose in Yuri's hair. "I have to go," Otabek said to himself. The body in his arms went stiff. Otabek pulled back to look at him. Yuri's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell completely limp to the floor. He started shaking- seizing. Otabek's hands hovered helplessly. "Help! Help!" He screamed. Footsteps ran into the room. When Yakov and Lilia pushed open the door what they saw took ten years off their lives. Otabek was hunched over Yuri's jerking form. The stoic teenager had tears in his eyes. "Do something! You have to help him!" Yakov had his phone in his hand and mindlessly dialed for an ambulance. Yuri stopped shaking and Otabek whapped him in his arms.

"Help is on the way," Yakov said. Otabek didn't even hear him.

"Yura please, please, please be okay," he whispered.

The paramedics had to pry Otabek off to get Yuri into the ambulance. Yakov climbed in with him.  
"I have to go too. You have to let me go too!" Otabek pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir only one can ride," the paramedic said pulling the doors closed. Otabek's lungs contracted painfully.

"Come on, I'm driving we'll meet them," Lilia said. She put her hand on Otabek's back and lead the teenager to her car. The ride was silent. Otabek's leg bounced. "He'll be alright. Yuri's a fighter."

"He's more than that," Otabek said, "he's a soldier."

* * *

 **I know I said I'd have more but stuff came up and I didn't get as much written as I wanted. So I'll be back soon with another chapter. Let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

At night everything is quiet, it's peaceful. But in a hospital, there is no day and night there is only time. Time and chaos.

"His pupils are blown and unresponsive to light." They were moving him quickly, they had to. Yuri's eyes were cracked open and he watched the fluorescent ceiling lights run past him down the hall. He watched them march rhythmically over his head. Vaguely, he wondered what they were running from. He blinked and he was strapped to a bed. He had needles in his arms and a tube down his throat. They bustled around him like ants; they were all moving, shouting, and dressed like they were walking into battle. A loud mechanical buzzing circled his head.

"Mr. Plisetsky," A woman shifted into his line of sight. "We have to relieve the pressure in your skull. You're going to hear the drill but it is extremely important that you do not move." Yuri blinked at her and then she was gone. He could feel them drilling the burr holes but because of the tube, he couldn't scream.

"There's too much blood."

"Get him to the OR now."

Yuri closed his eyes while they prepped him, stripping him of his warm clothes and replacing them with a paper gown. He didn't flinch as the razor passed over his scalp and his golden locks tumbled past his cheek onto the floor. They put the mask over his face and he could feel the world fading. A mechanical whirring got closer to his ears. Saw.

 _Wait! I'm still here. I'm still-_

Yuri was dead to the world and the doctors in the room fought like hell to make sure they could bring him back after.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-

They sat in uncomfortable chairs in an empty lobby. Yakov was on his phone for hours. Victor picked up right away, the junior trainer responded to his voicemail, Mila was still up when he canceled their morning session, the only number he was still trying to reach was Daria Plisetsky. So far, no luck. When Victor and Yuuri arrived the atmosphere of the hospital changed. Victor was agitated. He paced around the small room and nothing Yuuri could say could calm him. When, finally, the surgeon arrived he was immediately pounced upon.  
"Yuri had intracranial hemorrhaging, bleeding in the brain, caused by the impact of his fall. We managed to stop the bleed and relieve the pressure on his brain."

"How could you have missed it!" Victor growled. "He was here hours ago and you ran every test in the book."

"The bleeding wasn't visible on the initial MRI. Usually, with impact injuries, any bleeding will resolve itself in a few hours. We believe that because the pain medication can thin blood, the bleed became much worse," The doctor explained. Otabek felt ice run through his veins.

"I made him take it," he said. "He was in pain but he didn't want…" He took a shaky breath. "This is my fault." The doctor shook his head.

"Anything could have caused this bleeding, a change in blood pressure, physical activity, this is not your fault. There is no way you could have known."

"No, but you should have," Victor said under his breath.

"Is there going to be any lasting damage?" Yakov asked. The doctor turned to him.

"We caught the bleeding early but… there is a chance that we weren't early enough." Yakov sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's the worse case scenario?" The doctor shifted on his feet.

"Because of the location of the bleeding, there could be damage to his speech, hearing, motor skills, personality, impulse control, memory, There's no knowing the extent of the damage- if there is any- until he wakes up if he wakes up."

"If?" Lilia asked in a strangled voice.

"He's not out of the woods yet."

"Oh-" Lilia put a hand to her mouth and blinked rapidly.

"I am so sorry. This should have never happened." The surgeon looked over them, over the carnage, and left.

Yakov was stunned. Lilia was broken. Victor was in a rage. And Otabek couldn't breathe.

"His personality-everything could be different, he could be different," Otabek said, biting his lower lip, "he might not be my best friend anymore." Otabek inhaled deeply and turned on his heels to walk away. Before he had a chance to flee Victor stopped him with a firm,

"Altin." Otabek froze. He refused to turn to face them, his competition, he refused to let them see the way his lip quivered. "He needs you," Victor said. Otabek's eyes squeezed shut.

"No," he said. His voice was as steady as the legs of a newborn foal. "I can't be here when he wakes up and realizes he can't speak." Otabek fought to keep his eyes dry. " I can't be there when he wakes up as someone I don't recognize, or someone who doesn't recognize me." He looked back at them. "I'm sorry." Otabek took off down the hall. They let him go.

They walked down the hall like they were part of a parade. Yuri's was in the ICU, a place where numerous visitors weren't allowed yet no one dared to stop them. Lilia didn't walk in. She waved them in with one hand and covered her face with the other. Yakov touched her shoulder as they walked in. Victor had to close his eyes. Yuri hadn't looked so small in years. The teenager was hooked up to every machine in the room. His hair was shaved in a patch along the left side of his head and bandages hugged his skull. Yuuri looked at the two men standing frozen and as far from the bed as possible. He cleared his throat and elbowed Victor lightly. Victor didn't respond aside from shifting his weight onto the other foot. Yakov, too, had his feet rooted to the floor.  
"Unbelievable," Yuuri mumbled. He pushed past them and sat in the chair close to Yuri's side. "Everyone's really worried you know," he said, taking Yuri's hand. "I was worried Victor was going to kill your doctor. He was being really rude you would have approved." Victor seemed to snap out of his trance and sat down next to Yuuri. They talked. Well, Yuuri talked. His words were directed at the sleeping teenager but they did more to comfort the other two, his words filled the silence.

Otabek paced outside the front doors. His mind was at war. Fight or flight. Stay or run.  
"It's Yuri," he ground out under his breath. _Go to him. Go_. But he couldn't. Guilt slithered up his leg like a snake and burrowed its way into his chest.

"You knew he had a headache. You should have said something," the voice in his head hissed. "You could have saved him…. But now you've lost him." His guilt slithered down through his stomach and knotted in his gut. His fist collided forcibly with the building's brick walls, so hard that the skin split and his knuckled jammed. He grit his teeth against the numbing amounts of pain that spiraled up his arm but it at least silenced the voices in his head. He cradled his bloodied hand and paced outside the doors. People walked in past him, paramedics, doctors, family members, and each time he considered walking in with them; he would trace their footsteps with his all the way to the elevator, from there he would go to the ICU and he would sit, for however long it took Yuri to wake up, he would be there. But as the people came and went he remained rooted to the cement outside the sliding doors. Thunder boomed above him and with it came a downpour of freezing rain. He turned his face up towards the sky and let it wash over him. His temper was extinguished under the wash. Before he fully wiped the rain from his eyes, before he could see what he was doing, he walked up to the automatic doors and inside.

He walked numbly up to Yuri's door. Lilia was standing there. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she stared at the closed door in front of her with empty eyes. When Otabek stepped next to her, her gaze flickered in his direction for a fraction of a second.  
"They're all inside. Sitting with him," her voice didn't sound like hers.

"Is he awake?" Otabek asked.

"Ah- no. Not yet." Otabek nodded once. "It's good you came back," Lilia said. "He'll be glad to see you when he wakes up." Otabek took in her words with no idea how to respond.

"What's on the other side of that door?" Otabek asked, trying to brace himself for whatever he was about to walk into.

"I don't know. I haven't…" Lilia trailed off. "But you should go see him, sit with him."

"Right. Of course," Otabek said. He didn't make a move to open the door. They stood like that, still and motionless, listening to the murmur of a voice inside. Nurses passed them and their eyes burned holes in their backs. Lilia looked at the young adult standing next to her.

"Together?"

The atmosphere in the dim hospital room was gloomy, to say the least. Yuuri had run out of energy and the only thing breaking the silence was the steady beep of the heart monitor. It was unnerving- the quiet. Otabek's eyes locked onto Yuri's face everything in him was begging the younger to wake up. A doctor entering broke the quiet.  
"Hello everyone," she said. She walked over and opened Yuri's chart. Her eyes trailed first over the paper and then over the blank expressions around the room. "Well, everything looks good." She peeked under the bandages on Yuri's head. "His prep team tried to shave as little as possible," she commented. Otabek held back a chuckle. "Still it's a shame." At the doctor's words, Otabek broke out in full, face splitting laughter. He braced on his knees and tried to stop laughing. Everyone was looking at him like he belonged in the psych ward.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, doing his best to collect himself. "It's just that out of all the things that could be wrong with him, all the horrible, terrible, life changing things that could be wrong, the thing he's going to be most upset about is the fact that they had to cut his hair." Next, to him, Yuuri chuckled under his breath.

"Um, there is no indication of any mental or physical deficits at this point," the doctor said. "We'll know more when he wakes up."

"I'd prepare yourself," Otabek said, "Once he sees what you've done to his precious golden locks you're in for a major verbal abuse."

"That is if he can," Victor said from the other side of the room. He too broke out in soft laughter with a finger resting on his upper lip. The room filled with out of place laughter.

"You shouldn't laugh," Lilia scolded, "his whole personality could be changed!"

"Wouldn't that be a _shame_?" Yakov grunted. "He's such a _peach_ as is." At this even Lilia let out a strangled snort.

"This is extremely inappropriate," she muttered, wiping the laughter induced tears from her eyes. The young doctor was clearly flustered.

"His surgeon will be in shortly to evaluate his cognitive state. Ah- if he doesn't wake up within the hour the chances of comatose increase substantially."

"Yurio did always love to sleep in," Yuuri said. At this point, the doctor escaped gracefully.

"Oh course, he needs his beauty sleep," Victor said. A new wave of laughter floated about the room. Otabek felt something in his stomach shift.

"He's always up all night, some rest could do him well," Yakov added.

"He'd probably like it better if he didn't have to wake up anyway," Otabek's laughter became more bitter. His chest contracted. "It's quiet and no one would be there to annoy him." Otabek's eyes watered and a tear fell from his eye. Everyone's laughter ceased. Otabek turned to Yuri's sill form.  
"Honestly Yura, what did you think was going to happen?" He took Yuri's hand in his. "You're an idiot. Really. Selfish, impulsive- do you even think about how your actions affect others? Do you care?!" He didn't realize how loud his voice had grown or how hard he was squeezing Yuri's hand until Victor's grip on his shoulder jarred him back to reality. "I didn't mean-"

"It's alright," Victor said. Otabek released Yuri's hand but didn't pull his away from the mattress. He could feel them staring at the bruised, swollen, mess resting next to Yuri's thin, pale hand. The atmosphere was more broken now. Otabek hung his head and wiped his eyes dry.

"You're an asshole," Yuri's rough voice said. Everyone's head snapped up.

"Yuri?" Otabek gasped. He stood and looked at Yuri's face. His eyes were only open half way but they were bright. They were awake and alive. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. What the hell did you do to your hand?" Yuri asked. Otabek ignored his question.

"I thought…" Otabek stopped and smiled. Yuri glared at his strange expression, at all of their strange expressions.

"Welcome back," Victor said with his usual chirpiness. Yuri rolled his eyes. Yakov pressed the call button to alert the doctors. Meanwhile, Yuri ran a hand over his head. He froze. His lip curled up in a snarl.

"What the fuck did they do to my hair?"


	5. Chapter 5

Days of needle poking and mind fogging medication past and Yuri was finally moved out of the ICU. Otabek was, much to Yuri's dismay, still loyally at his side. Yuuri had to drag Victor away to keep up on training, Lilia had a studio to run, and Yakov had to leave for a few hours a day to oversee training at the rink. That meant for the majority of the day it was just the two of them sitting in the small hospital room and it made Yuri feel sick. Otabek wasn't injured, he wasn't on off season, and he should be training. He had to be on the ice not sitting in the same plastic chair for days on end. Yuri looked over at him while they were watching shitty day time television.

"Go home idiot," he said. Otabek's eyes flickered over at him.

"I will. Eventually," he replied with the hint of a smile. Yuri crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then will you at least go take a shower? You're starting to reek." Otabek received a text and they both reached for it. "Lemme see. I'm sick of TV dramas." The door was shoved open forcefully and they both jumped. Yakov ran into the room with a stunned expression. They both looked at him waiting impatiently for whatever he had to say.

"She returned my call," his voice was full of disbelief. "She's here."

"Who?" Yuri asked.

"Your mother." Yuri's hand fell into his lap. His throat seemed to close up.

"You called her … after everything she did?" Panic rose in his chest and mimicked fury.

"Yuri, you kept asking for her," Yakov said.

"I was out of my fucking mind! Why would you- I don't want-" the sound of high heeled shoes against the floor caused his mouth to snap shut.

A thin woman with neat blond hair stepped into the room. Her lips were pressed in a thin line as she canvassed the scene. Yuri's face resembled that of a small child.

"Would you give me a minute alone with my _son_?" She asked pointedly. Yakov and Otabek stood, Yuri's fingers pulled on his sleeve as he started to leave.

"Beka," he whispered under his breath. His eyes were pleading. Otabek looked over his shoulder, his face was apologetic but he pulled free and left the room anyway. His mother looked at him. Her eyes trailed carefully over his leg and head. She had the decency to wait for the door to close before ambushing him.

"You must be a special kind of idiotic. Training at night?" She paused and itched her perfectly plucked brow. "Are you alright?"

Yuri grit his teeth and ignored her question.

"Nice to see you too mama. How long has it been?" Yuri asked sarcastically.

"Don't start with that. You know I have to work."

"Every day of the year?" Daria glared at him.

"You complain but you have no problem spending my money on lessons and costumes," she said. Yuri rolled his eyes. Her yelling was giving him a headache. "This is unacceptable. Honestly, do you have any idea how much trouble this has caused me?" Yuri's blood started to boil. "Do you realize how expensive this is going to be? I had plans for this insurance money." Yuri cut her off before she could continue on her rant.

"I'm sorry for the _inconvenience,"_ he said through grit teeth. "However can I repay you."

She looked at him and with an almost undetectable twist of her shoulders, she brought his whole world crashing down.

"I'm cutting your skating allowance." Yuri's eyes widened.

"You can't! I need that money to compete," he gasped.

"It will be a lifestyle adjustment that's for sure."

"Please don't do this. I'll find sponsors but I need time-"

"I gave you time, Yura. I gave you _years_."

"And I became a world champion!" Yuri's voice had grown loud and frantic.

"And I'm proud of you for that but it's time," Daria said.

"I'm not done yet." Yuri was choked up.

"I'm sorry." Yuri wanted to destroy her. He wanted to force her to take it back.

"No, you're not. You wouldn't be doing this if you were," he spat. Daria's hand reached to brush the hair away from his face.

"I know you're upset now but you'll see. I'm doing this because I love you," she said with an honest softness to her voice. Yuri's hands closed in tight fists.

"What kind of mother are you?!" He screamed. "You're taking everything from me. You don't love me. You don't know how." Her eyes widened and she fought to keep her voice steady.

"This is me loving you!" She snapped. "You could have died! How am I supposed to leave you here when you behave this recklessly. I can't go to work terrified I'll get another call." Yuri had enough respect left in him to at least look slightly ashamed. "And have you thought about how hard it would be to return? You've never experienced that kind heartbreak and the defeat, coming back as a mere shadow of yourself." Her eyes began to water. "They won't treat you the same. I don't want you to get your hopes up because no matter how hard you try- the skating world is cruel." She paused. Yuri's face was blank.

"You don't know anything," he said.

"I do know. I _tried._ And believe me, I wish I had an excuse like yours. An injury is at least honorable, you can walk away from this with your head held high," she said. "Focus on your studies and find a career. You have a place for you at the firm-"

"You're boyfriend's shitty pharmaceutical business is not where I want to waste my life." Daria sighed.

"You have to be realistic."

"I am. I'll be on the ice next year and I swear to God I'll die before I let anyone beat me. Maybe you couldn't come back but it's your own fault for getting knocked up. You say you tried but if it's anything like how you tried to parent you obviously didn't put in that much effort-" a sharp slap across his cheek shut him up.

"You have no right," Daria said through clenched teeth. "You asked for me. I'm here for _you._ "

"I don't want you here," Yuri said, raising a hand to his cheek. To her credit, Daria looked genuinely hurt.

"Fine. I wish you the very best. Call me when you've decided to stop being a child." She turned and wiped her eyes before exiting the room.

She walked down the hall briskly, pausing for a second when she saw Yakov and Otabek walking down the hall in the opposite direction. "Will you _please_ call me when they're going to discharge him? I'll have someone come pick him up."

"I can handle transportation," Yakov said. She looked thoroughly annoyed.

"I mean to bring him home. Our company is relocating at the end of the year and Yuri will be moving with me." She glanced at their shocked expressions while she waited for the elevator. "What you thought I would let him stay here? I made the mistake to trust him to you once and I will not be doing that again," she snapped. Yakov's jaw dropped.

"You can't take him," Otabek said. "His doctors are here and so's his career." Daria looked him over with bored eyes.

"Both of which are no longer your concern." The elevator door opened and she stepped on. "I'll be expecting your call," she said as the doors closed. They looked at each other and booked it to Yuri's room.

Yuri dialed the memorized number again but like the last time, he was sent straight to voicemail. Otabek and Yakov walked into the room. Yuri tried the number again.

"Come on," he mumbled.

"Yuri?" Otabek asked.

'Sorry the number you are trying to reach is unavailable-'

"Dammit," Yuri cursed."

"What did she say?" Yakov asked.

"You've done enough," Yuri said. He pointed to the door with his phone still pressed against his ear. Yakov took a deep breath and walked back out of the room. Yuri tried calling again.

"What's going on?" Otabek asked.

"Shut up," Yuri snapped. The call didn't go through. "Come on!" He cried. He threw his phone away from him and moved so his leg was hanging off the side of the bed. He yanked his braced leg towards the floor. Otabek jumped, pushing him back into the bed.

"What the hell are you doing? You know you can't walk."

"I have to go after her. She's not answering her phone I have to stop her," Yuri said, fighting against Otabek's hands.

"Slow down, please," Otabek said, trying to restrain Yuri without hurting him.

"Let go of me!" Otabek's grip didn't let up.

"She's gone Yura. She left." Yuri went limp in his arms. He covered his eyes with his arm.

"No," he moaned. Otabek sat back unsure what to say. Yuri sensed his need for an explanation and quietly he gave one. "She cut me off. I have nothing."

"What?"

"Even if I am able to skate again I can't afford to compete. Hell, I can't even afford rent. I'm going to have to study to sell pharmaceuticals," Yuri rambled. "Her boyfriend just moved into our apartment and I can't stay with Lilia if I'm not skating-"

"Take a breath," Otabek interrupted. He put a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "It's going to be ok."

"You don't know that. Beka I'm broke! Do you know how much money I give Yakov every month? She blames me for her career ending. I bet she's overjoyed she's finally getting back at me-"

"Take. A. Breath." Yuri locked eyes with him. "We'll figure this out," Otabek said. Yuri looked away.

"There is no we. It's just me. I'm on my own now more than ever." Otabek's brow creased.

"Yura-"

"Just leave me alone. Please," Yuri said. He rolled over and faced the wall. Otabek bit his lip and stepped back towards the door.

"I don't want to leave you like this."

"Beka," Yuri snapped. Otabek could hear the upset in his voice. He nodded and walked out of the room.

Yuri didn't move for two days. He refused to eat and he didn't listen to the nurses. Otabek's week was up. If he didn't return home now his coach would kick him out of the program.

"Yura, I have to be on a plane in two hours will you please talk to me?" He pleaded. Yuri didn't make a sound. "You can't mope forever. There are options you just have to make an effort." Otabek sighed at the lack of response. "You're really not going to say anything?" Yuri sighed.

"You're going to do great things Beka. Don't stop until you're the best because I know you can be," Yuri said with a scratchy, unused, voice. Otabek swallowed.

"Don't be so dramatic. I'll skype you when I get back it will be like it was a week ago," Otabek said. Yuri looked at him, really looked at him and said,

"Things will _never_ be like they were."

* * *

 **A.N: Yuri's mom is actually the worst. Sorry for the baby chapter I'll have more next time I just didn't want to leave you waiting any longer and this is what I had written. Anyway, I'm super bored so hit me up. We'll chat about the story, or a different one, or life. Whatever.**


End file.
